The Reunion
by like a falling star
Summary: [ExT] it's sakura and li's wedding... perfect time for a reunion with the gang... i luuurrve E+T!!! please read and review.. thank you.
1. Tomoyo in Singapore

The Reunion  
  
Written by: Like A Falling Star  
  
  
  
Singapore, 9.45pm, Daidouji Mansion  
  
Ring! Ring! Daidouji Tomoyo delicately stepped around her six-month-old golden retriever puppy and reached for her metallic purple cellphone.  
  
"Hello?" she answered in a cool, crisp voice-- her business voice, she called it.  
  
"Hello? Tomoyo-chan? Is that you?"  
  
Tomoyo's tone softened considerably. "Sakura-chan?" she asked hopefully, trying to keep the eager note out of her voice. She hadn't seen or heard from her bestfriend for such a long time.  
  
"Hai. Did you receive my letter?"  
  
Tomoyo glanced at the unopened pale pink envelope that lay on the polished oakwood table in her bedroom. "Yes- I think so. But I haven't read it yet."  
  
"Syaoran-kun and I are getting married!" Sakura chirped; she could barely keep the excitement out of her voice, even though she was thousands of miles away, in Japan.  
  
They chatted idly for awhile, then Sakura gasped audibly, their conversation coming to an abrupt halt.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Hoee! I promised Syao-kun I would meet him at the park. And-- I'm late!!!"  
  
Tomoyo giggled. Her friend hadn't changed much, apparently.  
  
"I gotta go now.. you'll get your plane ticket and invitation in a few days time… bye!"  
  
"Bye." Tomoyo replied, but she was answered by the dull ringing of the dial tone. Sakura had left. Tomoyo's childhood crush on Sakura had long been dissolved, but she was always estatic to hear from her friend. Although she'd made many friends since moving to Singapore five years ago, she'd lost contact with most of them after assuming the post as vice-president of Daidouji Toy Company and adopting the busy lifestyle that came with it.  
  
Tomoyo picked up the letter and sat down on a plush red chair that sat grandly in a corner of the room. "Come here, Rodger."  
  
The puppy pricked up its hears at the sound of its mistress' voice calling its name. A round golden furball trotted across the room and seated itself comfortably on Tomoyo's lap. Tomoyo smiled and stroked its head lovingly.  
  
As Tomoyo read the letter, sentimental tears pooled in her eyes. All that reminiscing about their old friends - Hiiragizawa-kun, Rika-san, Naoko-san, Chiharu-san and Yamazaki-kun - made her like this, sometimes. Tomoyo swallowed her tears are she thought wistfully of her friends. Her friends who weren't lonely, like her. Chiharu-san and Yamazaki-san had each other, Rika was engaged to some world-famous swimmer (if you have read my other fanfic about camp, you would know it's Komodo Kenzu), and even Naoko was dating an old classmate of theirs. Hiiragizawa-kun, she assumed, was with Mizuki-sensei.  
  
I don't have anyone. The awful realisation hit Tomoyo like a ton of bricks. I am unloved. A calmer, more rational voice in her head spoke up. That's not true. You are not unloved! You know that you have Sakura-chan and all your other friends. And your mother, too. You are her pride and joy. How ironical. Between her mother's frequent commuting and Tomoyo's busy schedule, Tomoyo only saw her mother about thrice a month.  
  
But of course, there was Rodger. Loyal Rodger, who would go to any lengths to please his beloved mistress. Tomoyo scooped him up in her arms and buried her face in his thick fur. Then she looked up. "I'm afraid we're going to have to make yet another trip, Rodger. To Tomoeda. My hometown." Rodger whined a little, as if he understood her words, and gave a short, happy bark. 


	2. Eriol in England

A few days later…  
  
England, 3.45pm, Reed Manor  
  
"Master, master!" A dark blue ball of fur with wings flitted across the room and landed in Hiiragizawa Eriol's lap.  
  
Eriol smiled down at him affectionately. "Calm down, Spinel. Now tell me what's going on."  
  
"Well, you received an invitation in the mail and--" he started to say, but Nakuru was faster.  
  
"Sakura-chan and Li-kun are getting married!" She bounded across the expensively-carpeted floor, tossed an envelope to Eriol, and without warning roughly scooped up Spinel and danced him around the room. "Yay! Suppi-chan! Isn't this fun?!"  
  
It was a rhetorical question. Spinel couldn't answer it not because he wasn't supposed to, but because he was sick of being danced around and flung about in the air. Literally sick. A sickly green was beginning to show up on his usually-healthy midnight-blue coat. In fact, if this continued he was going to be sick in the worst was possible--  
  
Bleah.  
  
"Suppi-chan!" Nakuru cried in horror, putting him down on the floor. "My new dress!" she moaned. "Oh, Suppi, how could you…"  
  
Spinel regained a sense of ground, his healthy colour coming back. "DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT. I'm Spinel Sun, for your information."  
  
"Eriol-sama.." Nakuru turned to Eriol, pouting.  
  
Eriol just smiled at her and Spinel, amused. "I would be glad to help, but no magic for two weeks, remember, Nakuru?"  
  
"Please?" Nakuru could have kicked herself for thinking up her ever- brilliant no-magic-for-two-weeks campaign. It had worked wonderfully well, of course… until now.  
  
Eriol shook his head ever so slightly. "I keep my promises. No magic. Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up, Nakuru. And Spinel, could you please help her."  
  
His two creations obediently carried out his instructions, leaving Eriol by himself to think. He bent over his white-marble coffee table and picked up the cream-coloured envelope. A stamp from Japan was attached to it. He slid open the envelope and scanned the contents of the invitation.  
  
Eriol smirked. "Matrimonial celebratioin, indeed!" he gave a short, barking laugh. He was happy for his friends, but couldn't help thinking of his broken engagement with his ex-fiancee, Mizuki Kaho. It had been a mutual agreement between them to break the engagement - the age gap between them had been too big and had caused many rifts - but Eriol wished that he had someone special to spend his time with, to lavish his abundant wealth on. Sighing, he turned back to the invitation. A slip of pink-coloured paper fluttered onto his lap. Eriol picked it up.  
  
Ohayo Eriol-kun!  
  
We really miss you here in Japan! It just isn't the same without you and Tomoyo-chan. Remember Naoko-chan, Rika-chan, Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki- kun? I've invited them to my wedding and they're all coming, so you have to come too to complete the group!  
  
Besides, you're the best man, so you have to be there. Tomoyo-chan is going to be my maid-of-honour, so she's your partner in my wedding. Anyway, the details and the plane ticket are enclosed. Hope to see you there!  
  
  
  
Sakura  
  
Eriol shook the envelope upside-down, and sure enough, the details and the plane ticket to Japan fell out. Hmm… Daidouji-san was going to be his partner in the wedding, huh? The last time he'd seen her was in sixth grade, just before he'd moved to England. They'd written a little, but it was mainly "how's the weather" kind of topics. Then even these polite gestures stopped.  
  
The last he heard, Daidouji-san had moved to Singapore right after high school graduation, and was now the vice-president of the highly-successful Daidouji Toy Company.  
  
And he hadn't seen the rest of his friends for a long time, since Sakura and Syaoran had visited him in England a few years back. So. Now it was time he stopped reminiscing about the past. Seeing his old friends was enough. 


	3. At the Airport

Japan International Airport, 4.32pm  
  
"Where's Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo murmured as she scanned the sea of faces in the crowded airport. She told me to meet her at the pot of flowers next to the bench outside the west wing toilets… where is she? Tomoyo thought.  
  
Tomoyo wheeled her luggage bags right next to the pot of flowers. The only other person there was a man with a shock of dark-blue hair and frameless spectables which hid deep, sapphire-blue eyes. Tomoyo stared, captivated. He was one of the best-looking men she had ever seen. And it wasn't just that. He seemed… familiar, somehow. Reminded her of someone she knew… where had she seen him before? She vaguely remembered such a person from her past. Wait, wasn't he--  
  
"Eriol-sama!" A tall, thin brunette in a tight red shirt with a mega-watt smile bounded over to the man and plopped down in the seat next to him. Pouting, she indicated the small dark blue "stuffed animal with wings" that was held in a death grip in her hands. "He wouldn't let me buy him any sweets! He said that if I wanted sweets, I should…"  
  
The man smiled, looking amused, and gently pried the "stuffed toy" out of her clutches.  
  
Tomoyo approached them cautiously. "Excuse me, but you look like someone I know. Do you happen to be… Hiiragizawa-kun?"  
  
The trio looked up at her. Light dawned on them; it showed on their faces.  
  
Nakuru was the quickest to react. "Tomoyo-chan! Kawaii!" She enveloped Tomoyo in a tight hug, momentarily cutting off her supply of oygen. "  
  
"Let her go, Ruby Moon." Spinel said inconspicuously from his spot on the bench.  
  
Nakuru ignored him.  
  
Tomoyo coughed. "Nakuru.. I can't… breathe…"  
  
"Oh! Why didn't you say so earlier?" Nakuru let go and beamed at her. "You're so pretty!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled modestly. "Why, thank you. You're really pretty too, Nakuru- san."  
  
Nakuru ignored the compliment and turned to Eriol. "Isn't Tomoyo-chan pretty?"  
  
Eriol gazed at Tomoyo, absorbing her profile. He hadn't seen her since sixth-grade, which was about ten years ago. She was now… wow. Long raven- black curls, large sparkling amethyst eyes, a delicate chin and a curvy figure met his gaze. She had also since developed a certain elegance, and radiated a unique aura. He was too awe-struck for words.  
  
"Eriol-sama…" Nakuru prompted, nudging him in the ribs. "Is Tomoyo pretty or what?"  
  
Eriol was jolted back to reality. "H-hai. Daidouji-san, you've grown a lot since the last time we met." He stammered, trying not to blush as he met Tomoyo's eyes.  
  
Tomoyo grinned. "I see you've done some growing yourself." She commented coyly. Eriol was now towering over her petite 5 feet 4 frame at 6 feet 2. "By the way, we've known each other for so long yet still call each other formally. Please call me Tomoyo."  
  
Eriol smiled. "Only if you call me Eriol."  
  
Tomoyo returned the grin, and Eriol felt his knees go weak all of a sudden. "Then I guess it's settled, Eriol. So, what're you doing here?"  
  
At that moment, a voice rang out. "Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun! Nakuru-san!"  
  
A few moments later, Sakura emerged from the crowd, dragging a somewhat- reluctant Syaoran behind her.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo squealed excitedly and hugged each other. "Tomoyo-chan! I haven't seen you for more than 2 years and LOOK AT YOU! You're so beautiful now!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled warmly at her friend. "You say that everytime we meet!"  
  
Sakura grinned. "Yes, because you get prettier each time! Isn't she pretty, Eriol-kun?"  
  
Eriol concealed his blush. Why did everyone have to ask him that? Was this Let's-Pick-On-Eriol Day or what? "Hai. She's very beautiful. I'm sure you have a boyfriend, don't you, Tomoyo?" he added, in an attempt to make conversation.  
  
Tomoyo blushed. "No, I don't. I've been very busy, so I really don't have much time for social stuff." She explained.  
  
"I see." Eriol was surprised. He would have thought that a smart, beautiful, elegant and warm-hearted girl like Tomoyo would have many suitors after her heart. In fact, he didn't mind… wait! What was he thinking?! He shifted his eyes and looked up to find Syaoran glaring at him.  
  
Eriol put on his best I-can-irritate-you-as-much-as-I-want voice. "Good to see you too, my cute-but-not-so-little-anymore descendent." Syaoran was only about one inch shorter than him.  
  
Syaoran scowled at him. "Don't even think of trying it." He said, loud enough only for Eriol to hear.  
  
Eriol was genuinely confused. "What?"  
  
Syaoran glared. "Tomoyo is Sakura's bestfriend and she's my friend too. If you think I'm just gonna stand aside and watch you play with her and hurt her, well-- you're wrong."  
  
Eriol raised his eyebrows. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What the hell are you talking about?! I have absolutely no intentions of hurting her. Why would you-- wait. You think I'm…?"  
  
Syaoran just continued glaring at him.  
  
"Wait. A. Minute. Tomoyo-san is my friend too, you know. I don't know what you're thinking, but trust me. It's not going into anything further than friendship.  
  
Syaoran gave him a you-don't-fool-me-one-bit look. "I saw you look at her. I saw you stare at her like… like… "  
  
Eriol smirked. "The way you used to stare at Sakura?"  
  
Syaoran blushed. "Well, yes, but I do not allow you to go anywhere near Tomoyo, is that understood?"  
  
Eriol turned serious. "Firstly, you don't tell me what to do. Secondly, since when did you turn into Touya, Mr-Overprotective? And thirdly, I DON'T EVEN LIKE HER!"  
  
At his sudden outburst, Tomoyo, Sakura, Nakuru, Spinel and the rest of the airport turned to look at him.  
  
Eriol grinned sheepishly. "Er… hehehe…"  
  
Author's Notes: An abrupt stop, I know, but the homework's really piling and I gotta start studying chinese and doing my history homework… sorry about the short chapter… please read and review! Thank you so much! 


	4. Some problems...

In the hotel, 6pm  
  
"So Spinel and Nakuru are staying in my house. And… this is your room." Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo peered into the room. Even though she had been living in the lap of luxury all her life, Tomoyo had to admit that it was magnificent. The room was fairly big, and its walls were painted a light rose colour. A set of wine-coloured couches was the main centrepiece of the room. The soft mahogany contrasted wonderfully with the thick, off-white carpet. Pieces of oakwood furniture, carved intricately with Oriental patterns, were placed artfully around the room, giving it a cosy interior. An imaculately polished marble statue stood in the corner of the room, giving it an antique, refined feel.  
  
And this was only the living room.  
  
"It's so beautiful." Tomoyo breathed. She wheeled her luggage bags into the suite and leaned them against a wall. Then she walked into one of the rooms that was adjacent to it. It had the same off-white carpeting and oakwood furniture, only it was painted a pale yellow colour and had a daisy-print wallpaper. A soft, sprawling bed took up the middle of the room. A big, comfortable beanbag lay next to it. The room led out into a balcony which overlooked the entire city of Tomoeda.  
  
"I love it!" Tomoyo squealed happily.  
  
Sakura squirmed uncomfortably. "One catch, though."  
  
"Uh-oh? What is it?" Tomoyo asked. "If it's the price, I'm willing to pay." She added.  
  
"No… um… see, there were not enough rooms in the hotel. So we got a suite. I mean, one suite, but it has a few rooms. Cos all the suites have been taken up. So… you kinda have to share."  
  
"With…?" Tomoyo questioned.  
  
"Eriol-kun." She paused to see Tomoyo's reaction.  
  
"Okay, sure." Tomoyo said simply.  
  
Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. Tomoyo didn't seem to mind in the least bit.  
  
Tomoyo scanned the room once more, and turned to Eriol. "Can I take this room?" she leaned towards him and blinked at him with wide, puppy-dog eyes. "Pretty please?"  
  
Eriol was taken aback. She was so cute! He coughed. "Uh, sure." Okkaaaay, what was wrong with him? He hardly ever got flustered. In fact, he never got flustered. So what was this- this mere girl doing to him?  
  
Syaoran stared suspiciously at Eriol, then looked at Tomoyo's happy, unsuspecting face. "The next room," he said gruffly.  
  
The next room turned out to be pretty cleancut and modern-looking. The floor was made of smooth, unblemished parquet. A glass table took up one corner of the room, and surrounding it were a couple of metallic blue chairs. A grand-looking red chair sat comfortably next to the bed, which was lined with crisp, dark blue sheets.  
  
The room practically shouted 'Eriol'. "I'll take it," said Eriol, and all was decided. Until…  
  
"Where's the bathroom?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura took to squirming again, and Syaoran decided not to answer Tomoyo's question. Instead, he began snorting uncontrollably until Sakura glared at him and shushed him.  
  
"Well, you see…" Sakura began tactfully.  
  
"There is only one bathroom, in the hallway, and you are gonna be sharing it." Syaoran finished not-so-tactfully.  
  
"Hmm…" Tomoyo said without thinking. Then-- "WHAT!?!"  
  
"One bathroom in the hallway." Sakura repeated. Then she added as an afterthought, "It can be useful in a way. I mean, you might even walk in on one another naked!"  
  
Eriol's sudden flushing was accompanied by Tomoyo's high-pitched squeal of "Sakura!!!"  
  
Tomoyo leaned dangerously toward Syaoran. "What. Exactly. Have. You. Been. Teaching. Her."  
  
Syaoran blushed. "Nothing-- much."  
  
Sakura giggled. "Oh, don't be shy. In fact, it happened before to Syaoran and I!"  
  
Syaoran turned an unbelievably rosy shade of red. "Sakura!" he said in weak protest. "You told them-- you- I-" he broke off and turned to them. "It never happened!"  
  
Sakura glanced at Syaoran, innocently bewildered. "Of course it did. Remember? When we were sharing the hotel in Paris. You even said that--"  
  
Sakura broke off abruptly. "What's wrong, Syao-kun? Are you okay?" she asked, looking concerned at Syaoran, who was so embarrassed that he was practically purple.  
  
"No-nothing." He mumbled. "Just-- why don't we go now and let them get adjusted?" he suggested brightly, hoping that Sakura would stop telling everyone their personal, super-intimate stories.  
  
"Oh, okay then. We'll be going now. Bye!" Sakura smiled at Eriol and Tomoyo, and departed with Syaoran, leaving Eriol and Tomoyo alone in the living room.  
  
"So…" Eriol begun.  
  
"So we'll be sharing a bathroom." Tomoyo continued. "There's nothing wrong with sharing a bathroom, is there?" she said.  
  
Eriol grinned hopefully. "As Sakura said, it's for good purpose, like if we walk in on each another naked."  
  
Tomoyo was caught off-guard. "Like, what did you say?"  
  
Eriol grinned seductively at her, unaware of the 'volcano' that was about to 'erupt'. "I said, if we walk in  
  
on--"  
  
"I heard what you said!" Tomoyo glared at Eriol. What a pervert, she thought. I thought he was different, but he's just like all the other guys I know… only interested in one thing. "Jerk! Who do you think you are?"  
  
She stalked off to her bedroom, leaving Eriol there alone and bewildered. "I was just joking! Can't you take a joke?" he called after her. "I mean, not that I don't want to see you naked--" he gulped when Tomoyo's look turned murderous. "I didn't mean…"  
  
Tomoyo shot him another glare. "That was so not funny… and for the record I'll be sure to lock the bathroom door."  
  
Eriol looked after her, intrigued by her spunk. "Uh… dibs on the bathroom!"  
  
The door slammed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura was in the car when her cellphone rang. She picked it up and pressed it against her ear. "Hello?" she inquired in a friendly, cheerful voice.  
  
"ERIOL IS SO IRRITATING!!!" Tomoyo shouted. An echo could be heard.  
  
Sakura held the phone away from her ear. "Ouch!"  
  
"I was just trying to have a nice, decent conversation with him and he practically told me he wanted to get laid or something! With me! And then he said he was joking! JOKING!!! I mean, I should have known. All guys are alike! Not one good guy in this entire world! NOT ONE!" Tomoyo ranted, unaware of the physical agony she was causing her bestfriend.  
  
"Say that again?" Sakura asked.  
  
Tomoyo sighed, exasperated. "I said, I was just trying to--"  
  
"Yes, I heard you first time." Sakura said. Her voice turned teasing. "So.. just had your first lover's quarrel?"  
  
Tomoyo had no idea what she was talking about. "Huh? I mean-- WHAT!?! Sakura! The Jerk and I are NOT lovers! No! Nothing! Not even friends!" Not at the moment, anyway.  
  
Sakura smiled at her friend's indignance. Tomoyo didn't know it, but one day she and The Jerk were gonna be much more than friends. Much, much more. Sakura knew it. That was a best friend's job.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. The Introduction of Rodger

The next day, 3.56pm  
  
Eriol was in the living room, absorbed in The Unabridged Version of Shakespeare's Works. It was his favourite book, and he always brought it with him when travelling.  
  
Tomoyo walked out of her room and towards the door. She smoothed down her skirt and slipped on a pair of suede shoes.  
  
Eriol looked up absentmindedly from his book. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To pick up Rodger," Tomoyo said simply. She wasn't that angry with him anymore, after her chat with Sakura. "See ya."  
  
That caught his attention, and Eriol tore himself away from the book. "Rodger? Is… is he your boyfriend?" he asked, trying to sound nochalant and failing miserably.  
  
Tomoyo threw her set of hotel keys into the air and caught it swiftly. She smiled mysteriously. "Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. Why do you care?"  
  
"I- I-" Eriol was at a loss for words. Why did he care? Why was his heart sinking at the thought of Tomoyo with another guy? Probably jetlag, he told himself. It was nothing.  
  
Tomoyo shot him a syrupy sweet smile and opened the door. "I'll be back by 6. We're having dinner with Sakura and the others, you know. Well then, bye." She said. And she was gone.  
  
Eriol slumped miserably in his seat. Tomoyo had a boyfriend? But at the airport she told him that she didn't have one. Well, whoever he was, he was one lucky guy. But if he ever hurt Tomoyo, he was gonna get hell from Eriol.  
  
Wait-- what was going on here?  
  
Why was he thinking this way? He was jumping to conclusions, anyway. Tomoyo did not even mention that Rodger was her boyfriend. Perhaps he was just a friend. Eriol felt a sense of relief surge through him.  
  
Hold on a moment. Eriol thought. Why am I feeling relieved at the possibility of Rodger being just a friend? It does not mean anything to me. I repeat, it does not mean anything to me. Eriol's heart jumped. Aargh!!! What the hell is wrong with me?!?! Eriol tried to psycho himself. Tomoyo does not exist. She is merely a figment of my imagination. I am not falling for--- WHAT!?!  
  
Ok, this is just too weird. This cannot be happening. No way. A fleeting image of Tomoyo, pink-cheeked and smiling and lovely, in a turquoise sundress appeared in Eriol's mind. Shit, he thought. Eriol slumped further in his seat. He was feeling more confused than ever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo cradled Rodger in her arms. He had fallen asleep in the taxi, and was now snoring peacefully. The lift door opened, and Tomoyo walked out of the lift, struggling to carry Rodger and rummaging through her bag to find her keys at the same time.  
  
She unlocked the door and went in quietly. There was no one in the living room. Eriol was probably in his room or something. She couldn't believe that Eriol thought that Rodger was a boyfriend. Didn't she just tell him that she was single? Currently unattached? Apparantly he hadn't thought that she was telling the truth. Oh, well. His loss.  
  
She gently placed Rodger on the large beanbag. He whimpered softly. She smiled. He seemed so peaceful and angelic when he slept, very unlike the playful, energetic pup he was when awake.  
  
Tomoyo reached into her bag and pulled out a paper bag filled with jellybeans and a glass jar that she had just purchased from the airport. She washed the glass jar thoroughly and then emptied the contents of the paper bag into it. She uncapped a silver marker and wrote "To Eriol, From Tomoyo" on the jar lid. She felt contrite about the whole incident with Eriol and the bathroom issue. She supposed she really was overreacting, yelling at him like that. But she was making up for it.  
  
She went to Eriol's room. The door was closed, and she could hear some scribbling sounds. What was he doing-- writing in his diary or something? Perhaps a letter to Kaho?  
  
Tomoyo knocked politely on the door and went in. Eriol shuffled some papers together and hid them under the pillow. To Tomoyo they looked vaguely like little stick men.  
  
"I'm home!" Tomoyo said cheerily.  
  
Eriol nodded slowly. "… I can see that."  
  
"So, what were you doing that you were not supposed to be doing?" Tomoyo asked in an attempt to make conversation.  
  
Eriol shrugged, as if he himself didn't know what he had been up to. "Nothing much, just… compiling some scores."  
  
Tomoyo raised her eyebrows elegantly. "Scores. Musical scores?"  
  
Eriol nodded. "Just a hobby. Why? What did you think I was doing?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled at him suggestively. "Oh, I don't know-- writing a saucy letter to Kaho, perhaps?"  
  
Eriol's face fell and he told her in an upset voice, "Kaho and I broke up."  
  
Tomoyo regretted her words. "I-- I'm sorry. I didn't know… want to talk about it?"  
  
Eriol looked up bravely. "No, thank you. I don't want to have to deal with it again."  
  
Tomoyo nodded, understanding. Then she remembered what she was there for in the first place. She held out the jar of jellybeans. Her scrawly silver writing was slightly smudged. "Here. For you."  
  
Eriol took it uncertainly. "Uh- thanks. My birthday's not for a week." He told her.  
  
Tomoyo blinked. "Oh, I knew that." She lied. "I mean, this isn't for your birthday. I'm sorry-- for yesterday. I mean, for yelling at you and all that. I don't really think you're a perverted oaf."  
  
Eriol's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh, that's-- that's-- thank you."  
  
Tomoyo beamed.  
  
He seemed to be searching for behind her. "Where's… where's Rodger?" he asked nochalantly. Tomoyo thought he looked tense, for some reason.  
  
"Oh, he's sleeping, in my room." Tomoyo told him.  
  
"On your bed!?!" Eriol looked outraged. "You mean you… you…"  
  
"Don't worry, Rodger's perfectly clean, he's not like the others, you know."  
  
Eriol was confused.  
  
Just then, a little golden puppy trotted into the room, wagging its tail.  
  
"There-- there's a dog. In the house." Eriol said dumbly.  
  
"You mean the suite." Tomoyo corrected. She knelt down and scooped the puppy up. "Hello, little guy. Say hello to Eriol. Rodger, this is Eriol." Tomoyo held up the puppy's paw and waved it at Eriol. Rodger barked. Tomoyo looked up at Eriol. "Say hi to Rodger."  
  
Eriol stared at Rodger. "Thi-- this is Rodger!?" he exclaimed incredulously. Where was the dumb, brainless, jockish boyfriend he had been expecting?  
  
Tomoyo mock-frowned at him. "That's not very nice of you," she admonished. "Say hi to Rodger!" she took Eriol's hand and waved it at the puppy. It barked in Eriol's face. Eriol jumped.  
  
"Say hi." Tomoyo prompted, smiling.  
  
"Er-- hi." Eriol looked beyond uncomfortable.  
  
Tomoyo beamed at Eriol and Rodger. "I just know you two are going to get along marvelously!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. Lust?

The Reunion  
  
By like a falling star  
  
  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
At a fancy Italian restaurant, dinner time  
  
"… so we decided to decorate reception hall with Nadesikos instead of Sakuras." Sakura finished, jabbing her fork into a cheese-smothered mushroom.  
  
"That's a good idea," Tomoyo commented, idly stirring her bowl of minestrone soup as they chatted. "Nadesikos are pretty, and they're elegant at the same time. And they'll look great with your dress!"  
  
Chiharu took a sip of her orange juice and nodded. "Besides, they're a change from the usual wedding flowers. You know, instead of roses and Sakuras." [A.N.: Is this true? I'm just saying that even though I have no idea.]  
  
"Thanks for the support." Sakura smiled. "When I told onii-chan, he freaked out on me and told me that I might as well not have flowers at all."  
  
"Guys will be guys," Chiharu said, pointedly casting a teasing glance at the three guys who sat at their table, namely Eriol, Syaoran and Yamazaki.  
  
"I like Sakuras," Syaoran defended himself. "They're.. nice."  
  
"Hmm? I think you mean you like Sakura, not Sakuras.." Tomoyo corrected, grinning slyly at Syaoran, who blushed faintly and looked away.  
  
"He means both, don't you, Syao-kun?" Sakura smiled sweetly at Syaoran, who promptly choked on a piece of meat and turned an amazingly deep shade of red. Whether it was due to Sakura's smile, or due to choking, it will remain forever undiscovered. [A.N.: It was both.]  
  
"Are you ok, Syao-kun?" Sakura asked, innocently placing her hands on his cheeks to see if he was running a fever or anything.  
  
Syaoran coughed again. "I- I've never been better," he said.  
  
Yamazaki turned his slit-like eyes on them and held up his index finger. Everyone knew what was coming. "Speaking of cherry blossoms, did you know that they actually originated from Alaska? They were grown from mixing antelopes' antlers and rotten blueberries under a ladder at 3am in the morning."  
  
"Really?" Sakura was looking fascinated, and Syaoran had put down his fork and knife to listen to Yamazaki's story.  
  
Yamazaki nodded earnestly. "Yes, but one day the evil queen of-- YEOW!!!"  
  
Chiharu had carefully grinded her heels on his foot, causing him to cry out in pain.  
  
Syaoran blinked. "The evil queen of Yeow? I've never heard of a place called Yeow."  
  
"Me neither. It sounds interesting, though." Sakura said. She turned back to Yamazaki. "So tell us where Sakuras originated."  
  
Tomoyo laughed. Seems like none of her friends had changed much.  
  
Chiharu shot Yamazaki a glare that seemed to say "One word and you're not getting your goodnight kiss!"  
  
Yamazaki understood and shut up.  
  
Tomoyo decided to save the situation. "So, what colour are the Nadesikos you're planning to get?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
Sakura turned her full attention back to Tomoyo. "Oh, Daddy said that the red ones would…"  
  
[A.N.: Did you notice?] Eriol kept out of this conversation entirely. His words were stuck, lodged deep in his throat as they had been the moment Tomoyo had stepped out of her room this evening.  
  
She was dressed in a short red spaghetti-strapped dress and white stilettos. The deep, wine-red dress was a startling contrast to her milky white skin, which was smooth and unblemished, and which Eriol, for some reason which was unknown to him, longed to caress. Her hair was done up in an elegant french bun at the nape of her neck. She wore almost no makeup, except for lipstick and a touch of mascara, but she looked gorgeous nonetheless, like she'd been made to model. Lust, Eriol thought. Only lust.  
  
Pretty soon their conversation turned to their old gang.  
  
Tomoyo delicately dabbed the corners of her mouth with a napkin before speaking. "So, when are Naoko and Rika arriving in Japan?"  
  
Chiharu immediately looked up from her chicken salad. "Oh! I just spoke to Rika last night, and-- guess what!?! She's pregnant!"  
  
All at once the girls let out a high-pitched squeal! "Oooooh!"  
  
The guys silmultaneously winced.  
  
"That's great!!!" Sakura gushed. "Did she say whether it's a boy or a girl?"  
  
Chiharu waved her fork at them. "She doesn't know yet, exactly. It's too early to tell. But she says that she'll be back from her vacation about two days before the wedding."  
  
Tomoyo wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Ooh, Kenzu [that's Rika's husband btw] has been a bad boy!"  
  
"Hoee?" Sakura looked confused. "Why is he bad? Rika tells me he's been very nice to her."  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "Nevermind, Sakura. We'll explain when- when you get older."  
  
Chiharu giggled. "Or Syaoran will."  
  
"Probably on your wedding night." Tomoyo said, smiling.  
  
Syaoran scowled at them, blushing madly.  
  
"Hoee?"  
  
"Tae called me a few days ago." Yamazaki told them.  
  
"NO. MORE. LIES!!!" Chiharu shouted.  
  
Yamazaki blinked. "Tae did call. He told me that Naoko forgot to RSVP since she's been so caught up in writing her latest ghost story. They're coming around the same time as Rika."  
  
Sakura nodded. "After all, it doesn't take much time to travel from one side of Japan to another."  
  
Chiharu turned eagerly to Sakura. "So… when will we get to see what our bridesmaid dresses look like?"  
  
Sakura turned to Syaoran. "Syao-kun…?"  
  
"… tomorrow." He supplied.  
  
"Tomorrow." Sakura confirmed. "So we'll meet at the hotel and go pick up the dresses.. is that okay?"  
  
"Sure!" Chiharu chirped.  
  
"What do the dresses look like?" Tomoyo asked curiously.  
  
Sakura pondered for a moment. "The bridesmaid dresses for Rika, Chiharu and Naoko are pink."  
  
"Pink?"  
  
"Pastel pink. They're very pretty." Sakura said. "With a long silk skirt… and it's spaghetti-strapped. Oh, and matching heels!"  
  
"Sounds great!" Chiharu commented happily.  
  
"Tomoyo has a different one, though." Sakura told them.  
  
Tomoyo cocked her eyebrows, interested.  
  
"It's pale lavender and it's made of this very fluffy material… I forgot the name…"  
  
"Chiffon." Syaoran said, his eyes softening at his bride-to-be.  
  
"Yes, right." Sakura smiled gratefully at Syaoran. "The skirt part is made of chiffon, and the top is strapless and made of silk." She described.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes sparkled. "I can't wait to see it!"  
  
Chiharu pouted. "Why does she get to wear a purple one? I want one too!"  
  
Sakura blinked doubtfully. "Well, it's cos Tomoyo is my maid-of-honour, but if you really want one I guess I could--"  
  
Chiharu grinned. "Just kidding, Sakura-chan."  
  
Eriol sighed inaudibly. He had just been getting over how great Tomoyo looked tonight when they brought up the topic of her maid-of-honour dress. He could just imagine Tomoyo in that pale lavender gown that brought out the smoky amethyst colour of her eyes, her long, curly, lustrous locks flowing gracefully in the breeze, the light chiffon skirt swirling gently around her ankles…  
  
Eriol sighed again, this time audibly.  
  
"Is anything wrong, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked sweetly, looking directly into his eyes.  
  
Everyone swerved to look at Eriol, who was blushing slightly.  
  
Syaoran frowned suspiciously, Sakura looked concerned, Yamazaki hmm-ed, and Chiharu had a look of enlightenment on her face.  
  
"N- nothing's wrong," he stammered. "Just… a little tired." He lied, tearing away from Tomoyo's concerned gaze.  
  
Hmm.  
  
Syaoran's frown deepened, Sakura was back to her normal cheery self, Yamazaki hmm-ed, and Chiharu found out something that no one else knew.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	7. Love?

The Reunion By like a falling star  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A week later  
  
"Wake up!!!" Eriol heard something - or someone - scream into his ear. He groaned and rolled over, pressing his pillow over his ears. "Ungh" he said.  
  
"Wake up, Eriol!!!" A hyperactive Tomoyo shrieked, bouncing around the room. "If not, I'll set Rodger on you!" she called out in a singsong voice.  
  
Eriol sat up, his eyes struggling to open. He wasn't wearing a shirt. "Well, you're chirpy." He commented in a groggy voice.  
  
"We're going for breakfast!" She announced happily.  
  
"We are? Who's going?" Eriol asked, stifling a yawn.  
  
"You're taking me to Krosser's!" Tomoyo said, pouncing on him. "Your treat!"  
  
Eriol lifted his eyebrows. "What's got you into such a cheery mood?"  
  
"I don't know." Tomoyo admitted. "I just woke up like this." She tugged on Eriol's arm. "Go and change already! I'll be waiting outside." She skipped out of the room, Eriol's eyes trailing after her.  
  
Eriol smiled. It was funny how Tomoyo's moods affected him. If she was sad, he was sad too, and would do anything to bring the smile back to her lips. Likewise, if she was happy, she brought him joy, and he would do anything to keep the smile on her lips.  
  
It had only been a week and a half since their "reunion" after years of not seeing one another, and already his affection for her had multiplied. He'd discovered things about her that he'd previously not known-such as the fact that she hated butter on bread, that she loved the smell of rain, that her previous dog, Rodger's mother, had died a few months ago, and how she'd cried and cried when it lay its head on her lap and never opened its eyes again. She wasn't the frozen, ice princess he thought she was; she was a fragile, broken doll in need of love.  
  
He wanted to take her in, to give her all the love she needed, and never let her cry again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Sing to me the song of the stars Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again When it feels like my dreams are so far Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Syaoran? Is there something wrong?"  
  
Syaoran looked at his wife-to-be, and his gaze softened. He smiled gently at her. "No, nothing's wrong, Sakura."  
  
"Oh, ok then." Sakura paused. "Syaoran?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you think Tomoyo-chan will find happiness?"  
  
Syaoran turned to her. "That's exactly what I was wondering." He said.  
  
"Do you think Eriol-kun will give her happiness?"  
  
Syaoran put an arm around her. "You read my mind."  
  
"I thought you didn't like Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked innocently.  
  
"I think he's fine. Just a little mysterious." Syaoran said. "But I think that that doesn't matter to Tomoyo."  
  
Sakura nodded slowly. "Oh, I see."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Till I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray To be only yours I know now  
  
You're my only hope~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I think that one of our friends is in love." Chiharu said, turning to Yamazaki, who was lying on the bed beside her. [A.N.: They're married already!]  
  
"I've noticed." Yamazaki said, also turning towards her.  
  
She smiled at him. "You're more observant than you seem to be."  
  
"I know." He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek. "That's why you love me so."  
  
Chiharu rolled her eyes. "Do you think it'll work out?"  
  
Yamazaki considered for a moment. "I think that they just don't know it yet. But when the time comes, everything will work itself out."  
  
Chiharu smiled at him again. "You know how to make me smile. That's why I love you so."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
